charapter 2 the mision part 2
by NINA-AKIYAMA
Summary: -while i go talk to him i said- "usre" -he went to nina who was now fighing her 25 opponent. her skill in combat was great, even a child her age can't punch the brick wall and make it crack and fall to pieces.


-while i go talk to him i said- "usre" -he went to nina who was now fighing her 25 opponent. her skill in combat was great, even a child her age can't punch the brick wall and make it crack and fall to pieces. then again neither can any of the people in this town-

"come on kiyo you got more than that right?" -nina jumped from left to right already on her 28th opponent. how fast she knocked some one out but just in cause, she always hit them as lightly as she could. as he ran towards her to punch her gut she blocked with her arm and pushed him off-

"BACK OFF!" -she raised her leg to kick the man but stopped. "heheh i win!" she jumped up and down in joy as the men around her applauded her-

"thank you!"-the boss interrupted her as she was talking to one of the men from before-

-As vannesa walked to where the teenage boy was, i noticed the room got darker as i walked to that very dark corner he was sitten in-

"hey... how's it going?" i said as i dropped to my knees and sat like a statue looking at him. he looked around a year or two older than myself but then again it was too dark to see-

"im sharpening my sword... isn't it obvouise?" -he looked up at me and froze for a second?-

"something wrong?" -i looked at him with a smile to calm what ever it was that made his face look into that shocked paze of state-

"n-no... nothing at all" -he looked back down to the sword and put what ever it was he was using to sharpen that sword away.-

"may i see your sword?" -he looked at me with out a word.-

"please?" -he handed me his sword and looked closley at me me while squinting his eyes-

"its ... beautiful it looks brand new." -he handed him his sword back-

"thats because my father never used it and once he had passed he handed it down to me and said to make something of myself... if… if i can't make myself a hero to every one in the city... might as well make myself a master thief or at least the best the boss has ever had."

–he said with a grin on his face as he looked from me, to nina, to the boss-

"good luck me and my partner nina have that already!" -i said with a cheerful tone and a sort of competition in it as well-

"hm... if you say so but it takes two of you and only one of me" "-he returned the competative tone as i got up, still looking at him, he stuck his tounge out and stood up as well. i took my hand to my back and showed him my sword-

"it lookes like yours doesnt it?" he stood frozen again looking at the sword this tim-

"why do you have it? i thought i had the only one left in the world "-i looked at him with a raised eye brow-

"only one left in existance? what do you mean?" -he stuttered and looked around-

"those caught with this sword are meant to be killed thats why my father wants me to be like a hero and prove thatthis sword bring honor peace and justic instead of dishonor greed and misfourten."

–he rubbed his finger against the outline of the sword's handlebar- "yours looks like the one the goddes of xiphmyth used in the battle of the unresting souls... is it?" -i nodded my head surpirsed he new the old stories of those who once saved this world from tose looking for a place to rule their ideal world of horror and misgrief.-

"i remember the stories from my great grandfather. he always talked about how much they looked like normal people but yet held the courage and stranght of the goddesses. could you tell me what mine looks like? i have yet to known of the one who once weilded this one." he handed me mine back and handed me his-

"oh isee... yours looks like the once used in the battle of fallen wings. the weilder seems to be the general of it, sir lukington of the nijaga clan he was a strong fighter and an even stronger general than what he appeares to be"

while you two were talking, I was fighting with my last opponent but i whas paying more attention to your conversation and also i was watching you i was just dodging the blows that my opponent give me ,suddently he said "nina!"

"uh" i quickly turning the head but then he hit me in the face and i fell to the floor, "my naris Owwww - quickly got up and I sat down and touch my nose and saw that my hand was covered in blood-o shit I'm bleeding, you idiot , you almost break my nose," said angry, getting up fast-

"im sorry nina i didnt do it on propose"-the boy said while traying to make me calm down-

"be more carfeull next time ore you will bee sorry , and dont call me so suddently* i start to fight with him widout a combat-

"well sorry it wasnt my foult that you were distracted" -he yelled me back-

"yea well you... owww" - i sat again on the flor and try to clean my nose-"shit i realy think you broke my nose ideot" -I said while lifting the head-

-while I was fighting with the boy, two boys ran to the corner where you were talking with the boy and said, "vannesa, nina get punched " seriously " " she did! " said the two surprised," Yes, nina was distracted, and kiruma hit her gl in the face and well, I think he broke her nose, "said a boy with a mask similar to the boss," yea, she bleading yea "- the other guy said while pointing to nina-

-while i whas on the flor a boy come near t me- "l-let me see you nose nina" *the boy said while he sat infront of me-

"okey but carefull"- the boy toched my nose-"THAT HUSRT *i Yell and hit the boys * i said careful you ideot"

"sorry sorry please don't move i know it hurts just stay very still."- the boy said nervouse. he put his two index fingers on both side of her nose and closed his eyes-

-as he moved his lips, nina's nose started to glow green and she couldn't help but close her eye afraid of what the out come might be-

"done" -the boy said taking his fingers off and hugging her- "see nina-san i healed your nose touch it!."-the boy declared as nina looked at her nose-

"are you sure you didn't make it bigger cause it tickled!" -she placed a finger on her nose. "hey it doesn' hurt no more!" 


End file.
